


Please Don't Cry

by Risingwood



Series: Drabble Requests [21]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Crying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risingwood/pseuds/Risingwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Jay is prone to crying when he feels really pleasured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Cry

Jay falls back onto the motel bed, pulling Tim on top of him. He brings Tim’s mouth down to his own and wraps his arms around Tim’s neck. They stay like that for a while, lips slipping against each other, until Tim breaks them apart.

“Hang on,” Tim mumbles, moving himself backwards and down Jay’s body. He stops when he’s eye level with Jay’s waistband. He unfastens the button and pulls down the zipper, glancing up to see Jay’s nervous, but happy reaction.

He slowly pulls down both Jay’s jeans and boxer’s. Jay lets out a small noise at the feeling of being freed from the tightness of clothing, and he covers his mouth with his hand. Tim stops for a moment, before wrapping his fingers around the base of Jay’s length.

“Take your hand away,” Tim starts. “I want to hear you.” He begins moving his hand, throwing in a few twists of his wrist. Jay complies to his request, and moves his hand back down to his side.

Tim watches Jay from his position. He can tell the other is still hiding, and so he places his lips around the head of Jay’s length. Immediately, Jay’s eyes close and he lets out a sound that Tim can only describe as ‘delicious.’

He hums, the vibrations making Jay squirm a bit below him. Getting more into it, Tim moves his mouth up and down. He can see Jay’s eyes squeezed shut in pleasure, and it makes his insides churn. Looking back down for a few moments, he doesn’t want to get himself too turned on yet from how Jay looks. When his eyes trail back up, he stops his movements. He pulls his mouth away, and crawls back up Jay’s body.

“Jay? What’s… wrong?” he asks.

Jay’s eyes are wet with tears, and Tim can hear small sniffles from him as well.

“I…” Jay doesn’t say anything else, instead deciding to put his hands over his face, hiding himself.

Tim’s mind is in ten different places all at once. What does he do? Did he do something wrong? He has no idea how to solve this. What would help Jay at this moment?

Jay’s chest contracts with a small sob, and Tim places a hand on Jay’s wrist to gently pry it away.

“Jay?” he asks again. Jay’s eyes open to meet Tim’s, blinking a few times.

“I’m sorry,” Jay apologizes, sniffling again. “I don’t know why I’m like this. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, don’t worry,” Tim needs to be reassuring. He loves Jay, after all. He doesn’t want him to be feeling like this.

“I’m just… overwhelmed, I think. You’re, u-um,” he stutters. “You’re really good at that.”

They’re both silent for a few moments, before Tim starts to involuntarily chuckle. He regrets it until he sees Jay smile, letting out a few laughs of his own. Soon, they’re both laughing softly with each other.

“Tim,” Jay says, through a laugh. “You’re the best. I love you.”

Tim grins. “Love you too, Jay.”


End file.
